Burn all those Pretty Flowers
by HellzLittleAngel
Summary: "Don't. You. Dare." He snarls. I flick the lighter on, waiting for the flame to stay, and finally I've got myself a tall, beautiful lick of fire at the tip of my fingers. And then I delicately place the flame right under the base of the flower. MarAku


I slam my fist against the wall, glaring at my ex-lover.

"What the fuck do you want from me, Roxas?" I snarl; words like poison, running off my sharp tongue without any realization to what I'm saying. "I'm not Mr. Perfect!"

"It's obvious you aren't," The ungrateful kid snaps; crossing his arms over his chest and giving me a death glare, "I'm tired of seeing your face. You aren't making me happy, and it's pretty obvious I'm not making you happy. Maybe we should split."

"It's about time," I grumble. He hears and I catch a hint of sadness in those beautiful cobalt eyes, but the idea of being with the kid isn't exactly my taste of Heaven. Sure, he's a great friend, but that's it. Nothing more. We just _aren't _compatible. He probably thinks the same thing, but he won't say anything. We both are tired of this relationship. Of walking into houses with closed doors and dark corners; tense air and quiet conversations. We just _aren't _compatible.

"Axel..." The way he says my name, I can tell he wants to say something. But I know if I stick around to listen to what he's got to say, I'll never leave this house.

"Goodbye, Roxas." I mumble, spinning around on my heel and ignoring the shocked "Wait!". Instead of waiting, though, I drag my feet out into the pouring rain. Rain isn't particularly my favorite type of weather, considering it cools down any flickering flame, but I can't stop myself. I can feel his eyes bore into my back, but I don't give him the satisfaction of a glance back. No, I keep walking. Since my folks' were too damn cheap for their own good, I don't own a car. No, I travel with my own two feet, even though I desperately want a Ferrari. But now I think I'm happy that I don't own a car. I don't feel like stopping just to open a car door.

Minutes drag on slowly. The rain is beginning to let up, but the clouds are still rolling around; growling and arguing with fierce talk. Now I'm not sure where I'm going; my feet seeming to have taken a mind of its own and taking me wherever it pleases.

I'm sure it's been a half hour before I finally stop in front of a familiar pink house. There's flower designs all over the driveway, along with different types of roses and daisies spread around by the front porch. Every detail of the area looks cleaned and polished. I raise an eyebrow, wondering why I had decided to come here of all places, but decide to question it later and trudge up the steps.

Now I'm in front of the front door. Part of me wants to ditch the place and go back to Demyx's place and crash there 'till I can find my own apartment, and then later gather my stuff from Roxas's place.

Another part is practically _urging _me to stop by for a quick hello.

I guess there really _isn't _a problem just to stick around and see what Flower-Boy's up to. So I knock on the door. No answer. I try the doorbell, and the bell hums loud enough for me to hear without straining to. Still, I wait, and no answer. _Maybe he's not home, _I shrug and begin to jump off the steps, only to freeze at a familiar voice.

"Damn storm," The voice growls, "messing up all my beautiful roses. Damn it all to hell!" I can't stop my laughter slipping out of my lips as I jump over flowers, knowing Marluxia is more than likely to have my head if I step on any of his delicate _babies_. When I get to the back, I immediately spot unruly rose-pink hair bobbing around; grumbling and kneeling down over his flowers.

"Yo, Marluxia!" I greet, walking over to him and clamping a hand down on his shoulder. He startles and immediately brushes my hand off of him, looking up with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, it's only you... hello, Axel. What do you want? I'm quite busy," I roll my eyes at his matter-of-fact tone. He doesn't see, simply because he's turned his back to me now, his attention focusing on those damn flowers.

"Aw, I'm hurt," I laugh, pouting playfully and nudging his side. He gives me a glare; causing me to raise my hands up in defense. "C'mon, don't get angry. I'm just bored,"

"What happened to your fuck-toy?"

I click my tongue; not wanting to talk about that blonde, "Broke up with him. Anyway I'm hungry – you gots' any food?" He merely nods.

"Don't gorge yourself to death, Axel. I don't want to clean up the bloody mess."

"Oh, ha-ha, you're so funny," I laugh sarcastically, pulling myself back up to my feet and slipping into his kitchen from the backdoor.

After applying myself with wondrous amounts of chocolate and sugar (God only knows how I've stayed in a thin frame), I rub my tummy and walk back outside. It's getting darker; I'm surprised it hasn't rained yet. Marluxia is still in the garden, only much farther away, tending to other needy plants. Sometimes I wonder if his life is ruled by those damn things. Probably is. Part of me wonders if he's ever even got laid, but then again, we're talking about _Marluxia_. Of _course _he's probably gotten laid already.

Just a little curious on his love life though.

"Marlyyyy~" I say in a sing-song voice, skipping over in the most gayest way possible and prancing around in front of him. He gives me a death glare because, well, damn, I almost stepped on that rose. "Can I stay here tonight?~"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll be your bestest friend ever!"

"I don't need your friendship."

"Jeez, serious much?" I stop prancing around enough to roll my eyes at him and cross my arms over my chest. He rolls his eyes right back at me and continues on with his gardening. I pout playfully and walk over behind him from behind; my arms lounging over his and my head resting on his shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?" I ask in an innocent voice, watching him cutting the asassian weeds to the ground as they attempt to attack the few flowers gathered like a group. He ignores me, trying to shrug me off of him without stopping his work. I roll my eyes and eventually pull off of him; shuffling around the garden. It's thundering even louder; as if the argument earlier between the skies hadn't settled yet. I can imagine Gods above cursing and throwing lightening and ice at one another; wars breaking out and storms sweeping over Earth.

I seriously need to stop listening to Greek Mythology.

After a few minutes of pointless wandering, I finally sigh loudly.

"So I can stay here for a night?"

"..." He still ignores me. I click my tongue in annoyance; eyes narrowing and a firm scowl planting on my face. He doesn't seem to notice and continues on planting the flowers.

"Marly," I snap. I get no response. Hello? Is he fucking deaf? I shoot him a death glare. If there's one thing I _hate_, it's being ignored. That, and the rain."Marluxia." I say with a death tone. He stops for a moment, and I wait for him to look up, but that fucker; he goes on ignoring me! Oh, he doesn't know who he's messing with.

I whistle bitterly, plucking a rose from the ground. In the corner of my eye, I can see him look up and stiffen.

"Axel..." He growls, "put the rose down." I ignore him like he had done me, and pull out my favorite flaming lighter. A gift from little Roxas. I smirk, seeing Marluxia stand in up in the corner of my eye. "Don't. You. Dare." He snarls. I flick the lighter on, waiting for the flame to stay, and finally I've got myself a tall, beautiful lick of fire at the tip of my fingers. And then I delicately place the flame right _under _the base of the flower.

It lights up almost instantly; the crackling much louder than I would think. The beautiful red petals turn gray and wither into pathetic, crunchy used-to-be petals. The flame engulfs it full – turning into one big flame right in front of my face; daring to lick my skin off, but I feel no fear. Instead, I wanted to kiss the beautiful flame. So beautiful and yummy-looking.

When the flame finally dies out, which must have been at least fifteen minutes, I drop the stem to the ground and look over at the pink-haired man. And _damn _does he look pissed. His eyes are just like the fire – heating with anger and rage. "Axel..." He whispers; breathing through his nose. He finally closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and his other fist clenching and un-clenching. I think blood is gathering from his fingernails, but I'm not sure. When he opens his eyes, I feel like his eyes would turn into lasers and shoot me right there. Instead of cowering in fear, or giving him a look similar to it, I do the only thing that comes to mind.

I smile lightly.

This seems to both get him even more pissed off, but his body is slowly relaxing. I resist rolling my eyes and take cautious steps towards him. For an odd reason, he's always felt he _needed _a scythe when gardening. Failing to mention earlier, his scythe is by his feet; pink and green and whatever other colors that man decided to frill up on it. So now I think I regret burning that flower, because now he's probably gonna chop my head off, and I'm not going to be able to utter one sound before my death.

Finally I'm standing in front of him. He's looking defensive, as if I might try to burn him with the lighter.

"C'mon, it's just one little flower," I say quietly, grinning and poking the pink ruffles on his scalp. I can see a small smile tugging at his lips, but he looks away and his frown firms. But it's enough for me. I smirk and place a slender finger under his chin, making him look at me. "You've got a million and one flowers in this garden. One little rose isn't gonna amount to how much shit you've grown here," This causes him to smile, and I can see him desperately trying to hide it. I laugh a little.

An urge washes over me. I'm not sure why, but my eyes begin to study over those light-pink lips. My mind begins to wonder what they taste like; what they _feel _like. I bet they taste just like candy. Or maybe roses. Whatever that tastes like. He notices me staring and his eyes narrow – but not in anger. At least, it doesn't look like it to me. Quite frankly I can't tell _what _emotion he has written on his face, but before I go in depth on how stupid I am for not reading his face, he leans closer and presses his lips against mine.

My breath hitches in my throat but I force my lips to respond. Part of me wants to pull away from the kiss and go to bed, but the other part... the other part _likes _this. The other part _wants _to feel more of Marluxia. More skin; more hair; more... _him_.

My arms slither around his waist and I rest my hands on his ass – giving him a firm squeeze. He responds with a sharp gasp; his lips parting for my tongue to shove through. And I take that advantage; pressing my tongue against his and folding it around his; earning groans from my pink-haired man. I pull away from the kiss and before a groan of disappointment leaves his mouth, I attack his neck. Marluxia shivers at my hot tongue sliding against his cool skin; his fingers digging into my hair and massaging my scalp. I kiss up to his ear and whisper hotly in his ear. "Let's go inside and do something _fun_."

Marluxia nods rather urgently and takes my hand; pulling me with him into the house. I briefly wonder about his scythe and other gardening materials, but that thought swoops over my head the moment his lips attack mine in a hungry manner. He locks the back door, pressing me onto the table. I kiss back with much passion, but a thought dawns to me. _This isn't right, is it? _I frown at the fact that _I'm _not topping. This _isn't _correct, not at all.

Marluxia slips his tongue into my mouth, and we both fight for dominance. He tries to take over – little fucker that he is – but I trap his tongue to the roof of his mouth with mine and suck; eliciting moans from his throat. He seems to realize I _want _control, because he presses me harder against the table; refusing to let me dominate. Well, isn't he just a great ray of sunshine?

Without breaking out make-out session, I force my body forward. He stumbles backwards into the wall and this time I'm trapping him, in the corner of the kitchen, not letting up _once_. Marluxia tries to do the same that I had done to him, and I would've laughed at his failed attempt, if not for his poking arousal rubbing against mine. We both let out shaky moans from the friction, but even then I'm making sure he has _nowhere _to run and hide.

The pink-haired man begins plucking off the buttons on my shirt, and if he practically tore the buttons off, I didn't notice. He's finally got my bare-chested and his wandering hands wash down my abs, reaching lower, lower, lower until I can feel his fingers graze ever-so-lightly on the tight bulge in my pants. I bite his bottom lip, earning a growl from the man under me. Almost easily, I slip off his gardening apron and throw it to the side for the rest of the night.

Thunder shakes the whole house, startling me. I pull back for a mere second, and I swear it seemed so automatic – he jumped onto me the mili-second that I pulled away. Stumbling under his weight (he may look like a flower, but his weight compares to something much heavier), being able to stand up not quite straight. He doesn't seem to notice and begins attacking tongue with tongue; dominance being once again fought over for.

Somehow we landed on the floor; on the _fucking cold _tiles; but the heat coming off our skins causes us to barely notice the floor. He's on top of me again; tonguing me fiercely and jerking my jeans off.

"Impatient, are we?" I breathe against his lips. He makes a sound between a growl and groan, slipping a finger under my boxers. I pout at the mere fact that he's still dressed up and here I am in a skimpy piece of underwear! Deciding to take control again, I shove him off, enough to crawl back on _top _of him. He lets out a sharp gasp, but I pay no mind to it and tear his shirt off, feeling his skin; feeling more him; more Marluxia...

After discarding his pants, now, I easily slip his boxers off. He lets out a hiss from the cold tile pressing harshly against his bum, but tugs mine down to my ankles, where I happily kick them off.

Now we're pressing against each other; lips to lips; hand to hand; chest to chest. I can feel his growing erection tighten and tighten, which just about makes me harder and harder. "Axel.." He breathes as I nip playfully at his collarbone; planting nibbles and kisses along it.

Knowing Marluxia, he likes it _rough_. Or at least, that's what he tells everyone. It's the perfect time to see if he was lying or not. I press only two fingers against his lips, and he silently complies – letting my slender fingers massage his tongue while he sucks and wets them well enough. I pull my fingers away and replace them with my tongue. In the meantime, I place my fingers at his entrance and push in.

He lets out a choked gasp, but I don't wait for him to adjust to the intrusion. Instead, I begin moving my fingers around inside of him; earning whimpers and husky my fingers around inside him, I brush against a bundle of nerves and even with the slightest touch, he shudders violently and groans my name. "A-Axel.." Marluxia breathes, "d-do it again!" Being the fucker I am, I smirk and pull my fingers back, earning a frustrated groan. "Axel!" He growls.

"Don't say my name like that," I whine, pressing myself against his entrance and shoving myself inside.

We both let out long mewls. His velvet walls clamp tight around me, and it feels so... so _good. _I want to feel more of him. I want to be fully inside him; to hear him cry my name out in pleasure.

And I intend to do just that.

I push myself deeper and deeper inside him – ignoring the shaking movement under my lover – and finally I'm inside him. And then I pull back, just to start over again.

"Oh, Axel...!" Marluxia cries out as I rock deep inside him; thrusting deep into his ass. His fingers claw my bare back, but I don't feel the pain. I angle myself, and thankfully I find his prostate. His eyes go wide when I find it, and he lets out a shrill gasp; enjoying this just as much as I am. Marluxia's hips begin meeting my thrusts while I can feel his legs lock around my hips; trapping me inside of him.

"Marluxia," I whisper in a husky tone in his ear. He groans in response and his body movements show he's getting close. I'm already wanting to burst from the pleasure. To speed up this shindig, my sweaty hand clamps down on his arousal; pumping him in time with my thrusts.

"Axel... God, Axel...!"

He cums first; sticky liquid splattering over both of our stomachs, and seconds later I join him; groaning his name and planting my seed inside of him.

After a few moments to rest, I pull myself out of him, collapsing onto the tiles next to him. He's breathing hard; his face red as a rose.

"That was... amazing..." Marluxia says in quiet tone. I laugh weakly; exhaustion looming over my shoulder. We both glance at each other, and strangely, I lean over and peck him softly on the lips. A soft smile traces onto his face when I pull back. "Does this mean we're together now?"

"What do you think?" I grin and wrap an arm around; careful not to let any of that sticky white liquid touch his body, and kiss him more passionately. He replies with the same passion in the kiss.

I think I'm going to like being around the Flower-Boy more often.

* * *

**A/N: Yo, may Kingdom Hearts shine down on the birthday girl (zexion's lover). [; Happy birthday, Yasmine. **

**Ugh, this took a lot to drag out of my ass. I personally hate this pairing, but since mai friend loves it, and today is her birthday, I decided I can write this story just fer her! You're lucky I love you, Yasmine!~~ **

**Ugh, review so my headache will go away.  
**


End file.
